Tres tipos de amor
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Dicen que hay tres tipos de amor: El primer amor, el amor imposible y el amor de tu vida.
1. Primer amor (Marinette)

_"Cuando se ama por primera vez se despiertan diversos sentimientos que nunca antes se había sentido por nadie"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Primer amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Es el que **enseña a querer** , llena de ilusiones y parece un guion de película._

 _._

Porque ahí estaba Marinette viendo las gotas caer, ya creyendo que iba a llegar a su casa empapada cuando Adrien Agreste -chico que se había ganado su odio- la saluda, obviamente ella lo ignora, aun ofendida porque hace solo unas pocas horas antes -al parecer- había puesto chicle en su asiento.

Pero, él no se va como supone, se disculpa y explica su situación, que intentaba quitarlo y que nunca había ido al colegio. Esas palabras la dejaron anonadada, en cierto modo cautivada y en al final de eso, llega la escena de película.

Como si todo fuera más lento y una canción sonara de fondo, el chico le entrega su paraguas. Los ojos azules y verdes se conectan y Marinette dubitativa termina por aceptar el objeto.

En medio de esa acción que provoca que su ritmo cardiaco aumenta. Un trueno había coronado la escena y todo sea hace mágico. Hasta que el paraguas se le cierra sobre ella y la magia se rompe, no. No del todo.

Escucha la risa, su hermosa risa.

Y como si cupido estuviera detrás suyo y le había plantado una flecha directo a su corazón, siente esas famosas mariposas -no akumatizadas- en el estómago, el latido de su corazón más acelerado y un calor invadir sus mejillas.

Del odio -en tan solo un instante- había pasado al amor, con solo haber visto sus ojos verdes, oír sus disculpas y escuchar la risa que sale de sus labios cuando el paraguas se cierra sobre ella.

Era amor.

Un sentimiento que jamás había sentido en carne propia. Pero ya tenía sus primero síntomas: _"No podía hablar correctamente"_ Tartamudeaba, balbuceaba en respuesta al despido de Adrien que hizo él a ella y _"Tampoco podía mantenerse de pie"_ quedándose ahí, arrodillada en el suelo, al tener sus piernas como gelatina al momento que se ha ido.

Se había enamorado, como Tikki suponía.

En una tarde de lluvia, Adrien se convierte en su primer amor.

El mismo que le hacía -de cierta manera- actuar como una acosadora, al saber su horario -en un método de querer saber más de él- tener sus fotos por toda su habitación, sonrojarse por cada palabra dicha o solo con observarlo, fantasear en todo momento, planear lo que sucederá años después con su futuro esposo que será el padre de sus tres hijos y dueño del hámster que van a tener... Oh... el primer amor es una burbuja de sueños e ilusión, que hace creer que el primer amor, será el último.

Hasta que la burbuja estalla.

Y ya no está más segura.


	2. Primer amor (Adrien)

_"Cuando se ama por primera vez se despiertan diversos sentimientos que nunca antes se había sentido por nadie"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Primer amor**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Es el que **enseña a querer** , llena de ilusiones y parece un guion de película._

 _._

Porque ahí estaba Adrien ya transformado acostumbrándose a lo que su poder le brindaba mientras caminaba sobre el bastón -que se había alargado- en cada punta del edificio formando un camino y de pronto una chica vestida de rojo que cae del cielo impacta sobre él.

Se enredan y se quedan boca abajo, colgados. Sus ojos azules fijos de la chica puestos en él, su corazón late un poco fuerte.

—Oh —articula— Hola, bonito saludo —conversa amistoso con la vistosa chica vestida de rojo con lunares de color negro. Como una mariquita.

—Lo siento fue sin querer —se disculpa.

Luego se desenredan.

—Eres la compañera que me hablo mi Kwami —empezó— Soy... —mira a su alrededor, pensando—Soy Chat Noir. Si Chat Noir ¿Y tú?

—Soy ma... —comienza intentando sacar el yo-yo que se había atorado, tironeándolo con tanta fuerza que le impacta en la cabeza del minino. El emite un quejido— Ma... más que torpe —termina muy avergonzada— Súper torpe.

—Muy bien, torpe yo también soy nuevo —en un intento de que no se preocupe.

Para luego irse ¿A dónde? A salvar a parís. Esperando que ella lo siga.

Comenzando a luchar con el Akuma donde todo parecía un sueño, como si estuviera dentro de una película mientras repartía bastonazos y esquivaba ¡Era asombroso! Quien tenía que vestir un traje de gato que le brindaba esta asombrosa capacidad.

Y mientras esta en su lucha con el gigante rocoso, el gato es encerrado en el puño del Akuma y su compañera lo salva. La misma, que idea un grandioso plan y lo destransforma con un traje, una manguera y su astucia.

Se queda embobado. Torpe era...

—Increíble, ella es increíble —musita al ver a la chica hacer eso por si sola. Sus ojos brillan de admiración.

Nunca había conocido una chica así (Aunque tampoco es que antes pudiera haber estado en una situación parecida) y su corazón late acelerado, pero él sabe que no es por ningún tipo de esfuerzo físico. Era la chica, era la chica misteriosa que iba a ser su compañera y todavía no le había dicho su nombre. Solo sabía que era asombrosa y se lo dice...

—Haz estado increíble —al no saber su nombre. Apoda— eh... bichito. ¡Lo hiciste!

—Lo hicimos los dos juntos —y golpean su puño.

—Buen trabajo —dicen al unísono.

Y Chat Noir sonríe, despidiéndose cuando el anillo da pitidos en señal de que se va a destransformar. Su compañera alega que la identidad es secreta y él no lo contradice, pero esperaba que muy pronto vuelva a encontrarse.

Con bichito.

Se va con una sonrisa, esperando volver a transformarse y poder volver a verla.

 **...**

Y la ve, en la televisión, enterándose por fin como se autodenomina.

—Ladybug... —sonríe de forma cálida y especial— se llama Ladybug —repite, su tono es dulce.

Sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que aparece en sus labios, de su corazón que golpetea más rápido en su pecho y de sus mejillas que están más cálidas.

Se había enamorado.

 **...**

—Pones mi mundo de cabeza —comenta. Ella piensa que bromea, pero a pesar de que lo hace, hay parte de verdad.

Porque al estar, otra vez, colgado por el yo-yo de Ladybug boca abajo, aunque también el comentario lo decía literalmente, la chica estaba cambiando su mundo. Sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

Esa chica que quería conocer más.

 **...**

—No importa quien está detrás de esa máscara, amo a esa chica —espetó, después de que hiciera un anuncio público de ella y él iban a proteger la ciudad de los Akumas, de Hawk Moth y de cualquiera que desee el mal.

Sin miedo, con valor. Ya no se parecía en nada como la primera vez, su mirada era firme. Sus ojos azules lo cautivaban.

Y su corazón aletea con fuerza. Su cuerpo vibra de emoción.

Un primer amor, inocente, inexperto. Había nacido.

Ella se había ganado su corazón y Chat Noir -que no puede dejar de mirarla- está lleno de esperanzas de que (Algún día) la pueda enamorar.


	3. Amor imposible (Marinette)

_"Simplemente, un amor imposible se vuelve así cuando hay millones de razones que se quiere cambiar y no se puede"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Amor imposible**

 **.**

 **.**

Te enseña el dolor y te aferras a él aun que sabes que no es **para ti** , el que hubieras deseado que fuera para siempre, pero te **ayudo a madurar.**

 _._

 _"Es una buena amiga"_

Esas palabras, la bajaron del cielo que Marinette misma había subido. La había hecho poner los pies sobre la tierra luego de que haya volado, porque Adrien no estaba secretamente enamorado o en algún momento se iba a casar con ella como sus fantasías le habían mostrado.

No.

Marinette era una amiga. Una buena amiga. Su primer amiga en el colegio.

Eso era para Adrien y eso no era suficiente para Marinette. No obstante, creyó que ser amiga no estaba mal _¿Por qué lo estaría?_ No era invisible para él, era alguien. Alguien que comenzaba a adentrarse en la vida del joven.

Deseando que -otra vez- halla un contacto visual, un roce de manos, mágico. Esperando que la magia vuelva a aparecer como cuando bailaron juntos y las chispas comenzaron a revolotear como las mariposas -casi akumas- en su estómago.

Y la casa, los tres niños y el hámster no se queden en solo fantasías.

 **...**

 _"Ella es una buena amiga"_

Sin embargo, más tiempo pasaba, era mucho más difícil desear que su situación de "amiga" cambie, porque esos ojos verdes inocentes y esa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios cuando hablaba de su amistad era algo que la congelaba y la dejaba en blanco.

 _¡No podía arruinarla!_

No cuando la estima. No cuando valora tanto su amistad, no cuando la mira de esa forma. Sin duda alguna, esta era una razón y responsable de los amores imposible.

Estar en la zona de amistad y no poder salir, ya sea por cobardía, por amor unilateral o porque de quien estas enamorada valora demasiado su amistad, la misma que queda estancada en un punto y no puede transformarse en algo más.

El amor que podía nacer entre ellos dos, quedaba en sólo una posibilidad y jamás en un hecho. Un amor imposible era lo que tenía con Adrien.

Porque ella se callaba y porque quería callar.

Era un amor que se resistía, un amor que no se correspondía y que siempre quedaba pendiente, porque la chispa no prendía y la magia no aparecía y si lo hacía- como hizo- bien desaparecía.

 **...**

 _"Eres una gran amiga"_

Un día Adrien le pide ayuda con Kagami y ella como buena amiga, lo ayuda.

No podía rechazar su pedido. No podía ser egoísta, mala con él. Lo amaba demasiado para ser horrible persona. Ella sabe que lo que tiene por él no es el amor infantil -del todo- de antes, este había crecido y madurado. Tanto que a pesar de lo que siente y su corazón dañado, ver feliz a Adrien era lo que más anhelaba.

Era un buen chico que siempre le decía lindas palabras. Por eso, aun si la felicidad no era estar con ella, velaría por ella.

Aun si siga buscando amor con él, aun si sigue a su lado y se aferre, aunque sea a la amistad; se conformaría, sería feliz si tiene su compañía o un tiempo más con él.

Lo sería, intentaría serlo, como una buena amiga.


	4. Amor imposible (Adrien)

_"Simplemente, un amor imposible se vuelve así cuando hay millones de razones que se quiere cambiar y no se puede"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Amor imposible**

 **.**

 **.**

Te enseña el dolor y te aferras a él aun que sabes que no es **para ti** , el que hubieras deseado que fuera para siempre, pero te **ayudo a madurar.**

 _._

 _"Alguien más"_

Saberlo, le hizo despertar del sueño de su vida. Ella era la chica de sus sueños y sintió como la posibilidad de salir con ella se desvanecía para volver a la realidad.

Con ella el pasado no existía, el presente lo era todo y el futuro estaba lleno de posibilidades de recorrer con ella de la mano "Esta es la persona"

Su corazón se lo decía.

Pero el corazón de su Lady, al parecer, no le decía eso.

Sus dedos mantenían fuertemente sujetos el tallo de la rosa. Escuchando como le decía en esa azotea que lo consideraba más que un compañero, se había convertido en un amigo y que por esa razón no puede jugar con sus sentimientos. Porque había un chico y a pesar de que quería saberlo, no le podía decir.

El comprendió. Lo único que importaba es que en la vida de su Lady, había alguien más. Alguien más que había conseguido su corazón antes que él.

Y aunque su corazón se estrujo, eso no impidió que su esperanza se muera.

Acortó pasos hacia ella y pareció que la heroína se le acortó su respiración.

—Entiendo Ladybug, tú también eres mi mejor amiga —y le beso la mejilla—Puedes quedarte con la rosa, queda bien con el traje.

 **...**

 _"Alguien más"_

Acostado en su cama, luego de llegar de su reunión con su Lady. Las palabras se repetían en su inconsciente, pero sonrió.

Aun tenia esperanza de que algún día ella lo ame como la ama. Por ahora, su amistad era el mejor regalo que pudo haber obtenido.

Y aunque -según Plagg- el camembert es la mejor forma de curar el mal de amores. Él no lo necesitaba.

No había llegado a su fin.

 **...**

Quizás si...

—Para ti, My Lady —Chat Noir se encontraba arrodillado, ofreciéndole la flor. Otra vez.

—No puedo aceptar esa rosa—espetó—Y tú lo sabes bien. Sabes que me gusta otra persona —dijo mientras se dirigía a apoyar sus brazos en los barrotes.

—Lo sé, My Lady—levantándose—Pero, si el no estuviera aqui...

Varias veces pensó eso. Si el no estuviera, era probable que lo de ellos no sea solo un sueño.

—¿Las cosas entre nosotros sería diferente?

Quería saberlo ¿Aun podía tener esperanzas?

—Miera, es bien difícil imaginarse de que él no está aqui —suspiró—Disculpa Chat Noir pero me tengo que ir ahora —refutó— y mejor vete tú también.

Él se quedó —un momento— cabizbajo mientras la rosa perdía un pétalo.

 **...**

Tal vez, ya no había esperanzas...

El héroe, había escogido ser más optimista que realista, y aunque ser positivo tiene muchas ventajas. La verdad es que se estaba haciendo daño, al considerar opciones que nunca tuvo.

Por experiencia propia, Chat Noir comprendió que no importan las ganas que tenga de que algo funcione, si las posibilidades de que funcione no son muchas, ya no era problema de la técnica y de que él estaba haciendo algo mal.

Porque, quizás no iba a funcionar porque no podía funcionar. Y como aconsejo Kagami, tal vez sea el momento adecuado de cambiar de blanco.

Sin embargo, aun cuando le entregue la rosa a Kagami y la invite a salir... la verdad indudable es que aun su corazón le pertenecía a Ladybug, aun si no lo acepte. Aun si los de ellos, nunca pueda ser posible.

 _"Alguien más"_

Quizás, ya debería empezar por velar la felicidad de su Lady.


	5. Nota de autor

**¡Hola!**

 **Se que al ver la actualización, pensaron que era el capitulo y no fue así ¡Lo siento!**

 **Les quiero hacer una pregunta que me viene rondando hace tiempo sobre este fic. (Y que por esa razón no continuo)**

 **Bueno como habrán notado, cada relato es desde el punto de vista de Adrien o Marinette, teniendo diálogos de lo que venia pasando en la serie. Para cerrar esta historia, obviamente debería esperar que mis héroes ciegos favoritos dejen de tener esa condición de ceguera extrema y esoooo tardara años... lo mas seguro.**

 **Así que ahí va la pregunta ¿Quieren que haga un final? Sin importar como terminara nuestros héroes favoritos ignorando como sera el hecho cuando revelen sus identidades, como se lo tomen y blabla, si sentirán algo por el otro en el futuro y blabla. Ese seria el primer final.**

 **O eligen el segundo final si no quieren aguantarse y que mi relato sea bastante fiel a lo que pasara al final de la serie.**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión, mas bien quiero saberla =D**

 **PD: ¡Espero su opinión! Nos leemos pronto, o no en esta historia ya que depende de lo que comenten.**

 **PD2: Este archivo sera reemplazado por el capitulo.**

 **PD3: Por cierto, si eligen el primer final. Lo mas probable que sea el ultimo capitulo, uno solo, engoblando el punto de vista de Marinette y a Adrien.**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
